Language of Flowers
by Szabotage
Summary: What will Yuzuriha do when she finds out Kusanagi's secret?
1. Default Chapter

Language of Flowers

Language of Flowers 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:The Characters and storylines of X/1999 are the property of CLAMP, their publishers and their distributors.This is a work of fan fiction, and no profit is being made from it, nor is any infringement intended.Please don't sue!

Part 1

It was late in the evening by the time they finally got back to Ichigaya.The sun had long since set, but the base for the Japan Self Defense Force was still a hive of activity.A line of trucks pulled into the gate and rumbled past the sentry.They made their way towards the last line of buildings, finally grinding to a halt in front of the barracks, the tires screeching in protest to the uncaring pavement.

Kusanagi Shiyuu roughly shook the shoulder of the man dozing next to him.

"Hey, Yamaguchi."

"Wha…?"

"Wake up.We're back."

"Um.Thanks."Yamaguchi blinked and shook the sleep from his head."Sorry."

"No Problem."

The other guys were already jumping out of the back of the truck and forming up with the rest of the unit for final instructions.Kusanagi followed suite, landing lightly on his feet and taking his place in the ranks.He took a moment to stretch—it had been a long day and the recent earthquakes had made the roads very bad.The ride back from Shinjuku had been jarring.He was surprised that Yamaguchi could sleep through it.He also hoped that the Captain kept his nightly dispensation of wisdom short this time.The unit had spent the last few days helping to clear the debris of what was once the Shinjuku highrises, coordinating with the Earthquake Disaster Relief Team, some troops borrowed from the US Marines and several independent search-and-rescue teams.Everyone had been putting in long hours.

When the men had come to attention, the Captain, a fairly young man with an inflated sense of self-importance, began to speak, pacing in his usual nervous manner.

"I know you're tired, so I'll keep this brief.You did good work today, but there's a lot more waiting for us.Fortunately, the government has allowed troops to be brought in from Itami and Kengun to back us up.Please continue your hard work.Get well rested tonight—we muster at 0400.Dismissed."

Yosh!"the men intoned as the Captain took his leave.

"0400.Great, just great." Muttered Yamaguchi as he fell into step with Kusanagi's larger stride.

"Life in the force, soldier." 

"Yeah, yeah. Should'a known I'd get no sympathy from you."

"Then quit complaining."Kusanagi's words held no malice.He'd worked with Yamaguchi before, back in Hokkaido, and was used to the smaller man's quirky nature. "You'll be up at 0200 anyway."

"Son of a bitch." Replied Yamaguchi in a cheerful tone."Hey, where're you goin?"

"Post office.No need fighting for the showers."

"But that's on the other side of the base…shit, you're crazy.You know that?"

"It won't take long.I'll see you back at the barracks."

"Yeah, whatever."Yamaguchi broke off and turned towards the nearby building."Just don't stay out all night again."

Shortly thereafter, Kusanagi found himself at the Post Office.He was grateful that Yamaguchi had not insisted on coming along, as he sometimes would.It was much quicker to cross the base in a few leaps than to walk the whole way—and it always amazed him that no-one ever looked UP.The actual office had closed much earlier in the day, but he could still get to the Post Office boxes and retrieve any mail he might have.

He shook his head ruefully.Time was when he rarely came here—he'd been hard pressed to remember his mailing address when Yuzuriha had asked if she could write him, in that artless way of hers that so charmed him.

"Kusanagi-san…." She'd start, with the eager light in her eyes…and that was it.He just couldn't turn her down.At first, when she had asked to see him again, he thought she was joking.But what the hell…hanging around with a cute girl and her dog eating ice cream beat wasting the day away with a bunch of guys you saw all the time anyways. She seemed pretty lonely, but had said she was meeting up with some people.He figured she'd forget about him once her friends showed up and they'd both remember a pleasant afternoon.

But that's not what happened.

He took out his key and opened the post office box.There was mail there…an ad, another ad, paycheck stub, what looked like a bill …and a letter with a return address Clamp Academy.A wide smile broke across his face.

The ads went into the nearest trashcan.He opened the bill, grimaced, and then stuck it in his pocket, along with the paycheck stub.He debated opening the letter right away, but the cold harsh interior of the post office seemed wrong, somehow.He knew a better spot.

The Ichigaya Base was, like most military installations, fairly utilitarian, but even it had a park.The land there was too steep to build on properly, so the powers that be stuck a few benches, a couple of walking paths and some lighting here and there and declared it a "recreation area."The trees there were constantly worried that they'd be sacrificed as their brethren down the hillside had been—they had needed a lot of reassurance and it had taken a while before Kusanagi had felt comfortable there.But now, it was one of his favorite places.

The bench he settled on was close enough to the streetlight to read from, but even closer to a lovely beech tree whose white branches reflected the light's harsh glow.He'd wondered if the tree was unhappy about the light being placed so close to it, but got the feeling that the beech didn't mind so much.

"A letter." He explained as he sat down."You don't mind if I read it here, do you?"

The leaves rustled in response.The tree seemed amused.

He grinned and opened the envelope.Just one page this time.

"Dear Kusanagi-san…" it began,

"Thank you for helping me the other day.You saved my life, you know.It means a lot.I got back okay, but I think you know that by now.Subaru-san said that someone had called to see if I had returned safely—but didn't leave a name or number."

So that was "Subaru-san" who had answered the phone that day.He'd sounded a bit too old to be a student.Yuzuriha had dropped his name before—he'd been hurt somehow and she'd gone by to visit or something.

"I've not been back to class for a few days—they're making me stay in bed and rest up."

Good, he thought.

"I didn't mind at first, because I was very tired.But now, it's kinda dull.Everyone came by the first day or so—even Aoki-san, who is usually working.But after that, I guess they got busy—well, except Subaru-san.He has come by every day.Which is kind of strange, because I never thought he liked me very much.Actually, I didn't think he liked anyone very much."

Hmph.

"But I guess that I remind him of his sister.Kamui-san told me that Subaru-san's sister had died when she was around my age."

That's alright, then.

"I wonder what she was like?I'd ask, but he's so quiet and it's hard to know what to say around him.I bet you're laughing at me, huh?But he's not like you at all. You're easy to talk to.I think the only one here he talks to is Kamui-san.Which makes Kamui-san very happy."

Whoa.So much for Subaru-san.

"Anyway, I wish I could see you.We never made it to the fruit parlor—I guess it's not there anymore, is it?No, don't worry, I'm not going to cry again.I'll be strong, just like I told you."

That's my girl.

"Oh, and I have a surprise to show you!I don't know when we can meet again (they have to let me out of bed, first!), but just you wait!I'm so excited!I hope I get to see you soon!"

He smiled sadly.It wasn't likely that he would be able to get away—at least, not until the reinforcements came in.

"But I know you're probably very busy right now.They showed the JSDF on the TV the other night, helping with the earthquake rescues.You must be working very hard.I'm not sure when you'll get this letter, so please know that I'm thinking about you and please be careful."

Kusanagi felt a little tightness in his chest.Getting nippy out here, he thought.

"I have to go now.I'll write again soon.Sincerely, Yuzuriha Nekoi"

His fingers slowly traced the characters of her name.He folded the letter back into its envelope and held it before him, considering it.He should have ended this before—she was so young and naïve.But he so enjoyed the time he spent with her.She was so open and honest about her gifts and abilities, while he'd spent a lifetime hiding his talents.He'd told her more about his gift than he had anyone else, and he knew that she understood.

So why was it so hard to tell her that he had been chosen as a Dragon of Earth?The fact that she was one of the so-called "Dragons of Heaven" had come as a shock to him.He had known from the beginning that she was talented, but not the extent of her power.And he doubted that she even guessed the limits of his abilities,She probably had never thought much about it.It wasn't her way.

"Well?" he asked the tree above him."What do I tell her?"

The branches swayed and the rustling leaves mocked him.He reached out beyond the park and sensed the land beyond, with its familiar, sullen anger.His muscles tightened as the waves of tension ran through him.He clenched his fist, almost crushing the letter in his hand.

"Yuzuriha." He whispered.

To be continued


	2. Part 2

Language of Flowers

Language of Flowers 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:The Characters and storylines of X/1999 are the property of CLAMP, their publishers and their distributors.This is a work of fan fiction, and no profit is being made from it, nor is any infringement intended.Please don't sue!

Part 2 

Her chest was hurting again.The walk from the school to the Imonoyama house was not far, but this was the first day she'd been allowed to go back to class.She stopped and took a few deep breaths.Inuki gave a yip of concern and circled around her.

"Yuzuriha?Are you alright?"Kamui shifted his book bag to his other hand as he backtracked, concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine.I'm fine!Really!"She gave him a bright smile."I'm still a little sore."

"We were walking too fast.I'm sorry."

"No, no!That's ok.You really didn't have to walk me back.I'm really much better!"She'd been surprised when he insisted on escorting her both to and from the school.

Kamui shrugged."It's no problem."

That was Kamui for you.When she first met him, he'd seemed pretty full of himself, but she soon realized that he actually had a softer side to him, one he rarely revealed.

"Well, I'm ok now.No need to worry.Besides, Inuki is here.Right, Inuki?"

The inugami gave a happy bark and wagged his tail.

Kamui gave a brief smile and patted the puppy on the head."Got your breath now?It's not much further."

She nodded her head."Let's go.I've got a ton of homework!"

Inuki dashed about around them as they continued on their way.He had a tendency of floating more than his predecessor, but Yuzuriha put that down to lack of exposure to other dogs.There had always been lots of dogs back at the Mitsumine Shrine and the other Inuki had taken cues from their behavior.This Inuki was a little more rambunctious than the other, but she didn't mind.It would be fun training a new partner.

They rounded a corner and the house appeared in front of them.Imonoyama-san must be really rich, she thought, not for the first time.She was so lucky to be able to stay here and with her friends as well!She'd never been so happy in her life, even if they were having to fight for the survival of the world.Even the school here was better, although some of the other students still gave her odd looks when she talked to Inuki. 

"Hello?We're home!" Kamui opened the door, dodging out of the way as the excited Inuki bounded past him and ran down the hall towards the dining room.

"Great!We're in here!"returned Sorata's voice, rich with its Kansai twang."And I just got the…OUCH!Dammit, Inuki!"

She grimaced and ran into the dining room.Inuki was happily gnawing on the Kouya's priest's ankle.Arashi was sitting next to him at the table, with Subaru standing by the window, smoking a cigarette that he hastily put out once he caught sight of Kamui.Yuzuriha grabbed the puppy by the scruff of the neck.

"Stop that!Bad dog!"

Inuki tried to look contrite.

"Man, why am I the only one he chews on?"Sorata complained, rubbing his ankle.He glared at the puppy, who barked cheerfully back and wagged his tail.

"I'm sorry.I think he likes you."

"Huh."Sorata was not impressed with that logic.Then his eyes got a familiar glint in them."I sure wouldn't mind if Neechan chewed on me a bit…what do you think, Neechan?"

He was rewarded by Arashi's cool glare.

"Maybe not.Hey, the mail just came.I got a package from Kouya!Wonder what Grandpa sent?"He shook a large box experimentally."Hmmm…"

Yuzuriha caught her breath."Did I..um…were there any letters today?"

"Oh, yeah, a whole stack of 'em."Sorata began to flip through the pile."Sumeragi, Sumeragi, Sumeragi…man, you get a lot of mail, Suburu-san…Sumeragi…hey, Neechan!Here's one for you!"He gave the Ise Shrine Maiden a big smile and handed her the letter with a bow as if only he could have accomplished the task."Sumeragi…"

Subaru crossed the room and took the rest of the letters from Sorata."Since most of them are mine, maybe I should sort them."

Sorata shrugged and went back to investigating his box.Arashi had already opened her letter and was reading, her face as unemotional as ever.Kamui gave a glance of smothered longing towards the preoccupied Subaru and then wandered out of the room.Inuki made to follow him, then changed his mind and settled down close to the window.Yuzuriha watched them all with interest, trying to subdue her disappointment.

It was silly, she knew, to be expecting a letter from Kusanagi-san so early.She wasn't even sure if he'd gotten her letter yet.She'd felt a little shy about writing him since she'd admitted her feelings towards him.He had said that he didn't mind if she loved him.And when she said she wished they could get to know each other better, he said he felt the same way.He was so vague…but the look in his eyes…she put her hands up to her burning cheeks.

"There's a letter for you, Yuzuriha-chan."Subaru absently handed her an envelope."The rest are mine."

"So why do you get all that mail anyway?" asked Sorata, shamelessly, as he continued his unsuccessful quest to open the package from Kouya.

"Clan matters, Arisagawa-kun."The Sumaragi sounded bored."What happened to Kamui?"

Yuzuriha didn't hear the rest of the conversation.Her heart beating a little too fast, she opened the letter and started reading…

It was from her Grandmother.She'd heard that Yuzuriha had been hurt and wanted to know the details.The dogs were fine, but the new caretaker that was supposed to be helping with the cleaning was not working out.She hoped the battle for the end of the world was going well and that Yuzuriha was being careful.She missed her.

Grandma, she thought.Why do I feel let down?

"This is so cool!Grampa sent my winter robes!"Sorata's cheer broke her reverie."Oh, these are great…Neechan, what do you think?Should I model 'em for you?Then you could finally show me yours…"

"No." replied Arashi, blushing slightly.

"Oh, come on!Pleeease?Ouch!Inuki!"The inugami nipped him again for good measure.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"Yuzuriha cringed."He just really likes you…"

"Good dog." Murmured Arashi.Her hand wandered over to the puppy and gave it an approving pat.

"Neechan!" the priest protested, "Some sympathy here!"

"Sympathy for what?"

They all turned at the sound of another female voice.Karen Kasumi was standing at the doorway, with Kamui and Seiichiro Aoki just behind her.

"Did she hurt you, Sorata-kun?"the red-haired woman asked.

"Always." He sighed, "But!I still love her anyway."

Karen giggled."Of course you do."

She made her way to the table and took the last free chair.Seiichiro and Kamui had brought in two more chairs from the kitchen.Subaru hovered close, leaning against the wall.

"You're looking much better, Yuzuriha-chan!" said Seiichiro pleasantly.He took a package out of his briefcase."My wife made these for you…she sends her best wishes."

"Thank you, Aoki-san!"It was a package of cookies.Yuzuriha grinned and set them on the table."Please, everyone…"

"So, Sorata-kun.Why have you called us together today?"asked Karen.She was a little more conservatively dressed than usual."Have you had any news?"

The priest shrugged."Not much.But, now that Yuzuriha-chan's feeling better, I thought we'd better meet and catch up with our information.We're playing catch-up here.They've got that dreamseer…"

"Two of them." Murmured Arashi.

"And with Hinoto-sama ill…" Seiichiro continued the thought.

"Exactly."Sorata nodded decisively."They've got a big tactical advantage."

"But"Kamui hesitated as they all turned towards him."Isn't the Chairman and his people helping us out?We have the computers."

"They have computers too."Yuzuriha surprised herself with the bitterness in her voice."And that girl…the one who killed my Inuki."

Puppy Inuki whimpered and pushed his snout against her hand.

"That's why we need to figure out a way to predict where the Dragons of Earth may strike next."Finished Sorata.He looked around the table."What have we learned so far about them?"

"Very little." Admitted Seiichiro."You know the leader, don't you, Kamui?"

Kamui looked pale."I know who he used to be.Fuuma…Fuuma wasn't like that…"

Subaru placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.Kamui took a deep breath.

"I can't predict what he might do." He admitted."What about the others?"

"It doesn't seem like they're acting in tandem." Arashi noted in her quiet way."They seem to be working separately."

"Except the two that were at the train station." Seiichiro interjected."There was the well-dressed blond man…and he was helping the other one…"

"The boy.I think it was a boy." Mused Karen."He was very strange…like a small child in an adult's body…"

"The blond guy is probably that Kigai fella that I met." Commented Sorata."He was dressed pretty snazzy."

"Handsome?"asked Karen.

"Oh, yeah.But not as pretty as Kamui here."

"Shut up." Muttered Kamui.He was sensitive about his looks."What about the others?"

"Hmmm.Well.We got the leader.We've got the two guys that Karen-san and Aoki-san fought.We know there's a dreamseer somewhere…that's four."

"The girl I fought." Said Yuzuriha.

"That's five…"

"Sakurazukamori." Whispered Subaru.His eyes clouded over.

"That's six.There should be seven…anyone else?"Sorata looked around the talbe, but the others just shook their heads."That's bad.There's one we haven't found yet."

"They might be keeping him in reserve."Seiichiro suggested.

"Or HER." Karen said."We don't know what we facing here."

The rest of the meeting didn't go much better, thought Yuzuriha as she gave Karen-san a big hug and promised Aoki-san to read the next issue of the magazine he was editing.She smiled to herself wryly.Aoki-san was so anxious about his job and talked about it all the time...not at all like Kusanagi-san, who didn't say a whole lot about what he did.All she knew was he was in the Defense Force, but surely there were a lot of different jobs.She'd have to ask him.He'd tell her if she asked.

"What did you think, Subaru-san?"

He didn't answer at first, instead drawing on his cigarette as he watched Kamui, Sorata and Arashi walk the other two towards the gate.Finally, he let out a breath of smoke and turned his one good eye towards her.

"Arisugawa-kun had a good idea,calling us together,but I'm not sure we made any progress."

"No." she agreed.Inuki butted his head against her, demanding attention.She petted him absently."They're so powerful…the Dragons of Earth."

"Hmm." Subaru let out another plume of smoke, looking much like a dragon himself."Earth…now that's a thought."

"What's that?"

"Earth.They seem to correspond to us…Fuuma to Kamui, myself and Seishirou-san…"

"Who?"

He twitched a little."The Sakurazukamori.That's his name.You and that computer girl each work with tools of a sort.We have Aoki-san, who controls air and Karen-san, who controls fire."

Yuzuriha was confused."So?"

"That Kigai-san…Karen-san said he controlled water.It follows that they must have a geomancer as well.For earth.Perhaps that's the hidden Dragon."

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth." She said."The four elements.It makes sense, I suppose.But what about Sorata-san and Arashi-san?And the strange boy and the dreamseer?"

He shrugged."I don't know.Maybe it's not such a good theory after all."He finished his cigarette and crushed it under his boot."Who could that be?"

The phone was ringing.Yuzuriha waited at the door for the others while Subaru ran to answer it.It had been too long a day, and she still had homework to do before she could get any sleep.She saw Kamui, Sorata and Arashi heading back up the drive.Inuki did, too, and decided to run to meet them.

"Inuki!" she reminded the dog, "Don't bite!"

She turned to go inside and ran straight into Subaru.

"Phone's for you." He said."He didn't give his name."

To be continued


	3. Part 3

Language of Flowers

Language of Flowers 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:The Characters and storylines of X/1999 are the property of CLAMP, their publishers and their distributors.This is a work of fan fiction, and no profit is being made from it, nor is any infringement intended.Please don't sue!

Part 3 

The man who had answered the phone sounded a little suspicious, thought Kusanagi as he held on the line.Not that he blamed him.If the tables were turned, he'd probably be the same way.The voice was the same one as before…Subaru-san was what she'd called him.

A slight sound of motion then a breathless voice came on the line."Hello?"

"Miss Yuzuriha Nekoi?"

"Kusanagi-san!"

"Oh, good, it's you."

She laughed."Of course it's me!You asked for me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but what if someone else had picked up the phone, Missy?"

"Silly.Arashi-san's the only other girl here and she doesn't sound a thing like me!"

He chuckled."I got your letter the other day, but I haven't had time to write.So how are you doing?Are you recovering well?"

"Oh, yes.I went back to class today."

"And how was that?"

She made a disagreeable sound."Too much homework!But what about you?Do they have you doing relief work?"

"Do they ever.That's why I hadn't had time to write."He hesitated for a moment."I hope you don't mind me calling…"

"Of course not!I…I was thinking about you…"

"Same here." He replied, softly."Well…anyway…the reason I called…"

"Hey, Yuzuriha-chaaaan!While you're in there, can you put on…hey!Who're you talking to?"A young man's voice chattered in the background.

"….A friend." He heard Yuzuriha reply.

The young man laughed."Must be a good one, to make you blush like that!"

"Sorata-san!"

"Never mind, I'll put on the tea."Suddenly the voice was clear on the line."Goodnight, Yuzuriha's boyfriend!You treat her good or I'll come looking for you!"

"So-so-sorata-saaan…"

Kusanagi stifled a laugh as the obviously flustered girl took the phone back.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Ouch!Neechan!What'd you do that for?"the voice in the background was getting fainter.

"That's alright.That kid must be from Osaka?He sure has the accent.""

"Sorata-san?Mount Kouya.Um..I…um…"

The Star of Kouya.The first Seal.If the prophecies were right, the boy would be a warrior-priest."Who's 'Neechan'?"

"Oh, that's Arashi-san."Yuzuriha giggled."He's the only one who calls her that."

"Hmmm.Oh, Missy, why I called…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd be available Saturday afternoon?I should have some time free then.I thought maybe we could get together?"

"I…yes!I'm free then.Where do you want to go?"

"Um…well…I'm not sure what'll be available.They've closed so much because of the earthquakes.I thought maybe the Gardens at the Imperial Palace might still be open."

"Oh, I haven't been there yet!That'll be so cool!"

"Ok, Missy, then we'll meet Saturday.Can you find your way there?"

"…I…"

"Didn't think so. Want me to meet you at your school?"

"….Maybe…a block away?"

She hadn't mentioned him to the others, then.Good."Sure, that'll work.I'll see you then."

"Ok!Don't work too hard!"

"Same goes for you, Missy!And tell your friend he'd better treat you right, or I"LL come looking for HIM!"

"Kusanagi-san!"Her laughter was like a waterfall."Good night!"

"Good night to you, Missy.Sleep well."

He waited until the dial tone was sounding, then put down the receiver.He turned to see Yamaguchi's gleeful eyes regarding him.

"Must be a cutie, huh?"he asked.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Hey, hey…I let you use my phone, Shiyuu-san."

Kusanagi winced.He had not bothered to get a phone line set up at the barracks for himself.Cost nonwithstanding, It wasn't required and besides Yuzuriha, there was no one he particularly wanted to hear from.Yamaguchi, who had a big family and a number of girlfriends, was usually willing to let him have occasional phone privileges"Yeah, thanks."

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow."That's not the same girl you brought into the infirmary the other day, is it?"

"Yes." He replied, shortly, hoping to discourage further conversation.

"Looked awful young to me, Shiyuu-san."

"She's old enough.Look, I'm going to get something to eat.You want anything?"

"I'm okay.See you later."

Kusanagi escaped the room quickly.A walk to the mess would clear his head.

He should have known that it would get out about him bringing Yuzuriha to the Ichigaya Base Clinic.And if they knew here, then it was for certain that the KAMUI knew about it as well.Not much got past that one.

Ah, well, he thought, it can't be helped.What really stung was Yamaguchi's jibe about her age.Probably because it's true, he admitted to himself, wryly.It was easy to think of her as a child, and she had called him on that the last time they met.It was safer for both of them that way.But the truth of the matter…

He shook his head.The truth of the matter was that he was being a fool, all because a pretty little girl with a spooky dog talked to him on the street one day.And more true was the fact that she was a Dragon of Heaven, one of the Seven Seals that it was his destiny to destroy.He'd seen the spirit dog on the street that day and spoke out, hoping that he'd finally found one of his comrades, someone who might have a clue as to what was going on.Instead, she'd cried in his arms, treated him to Haagen Dazs and a delightful conversation, then walked away in the wrong direction of the train station, taking his heart with her.

"I want to get to know you." She'd said."I want you to get to know me, too."

And what will happen when you know, Missy?Will you listen to what I have to say?Will you understand why I have to do this?

He ran his hands through his hair.This is stupid, he told himself.I'll explain it to her.We'll be in the gardens.I'll show her what's at stake.She'll understand and maybe even…what?He didn't know what to hope for.

To be continued


	4. Part 4

Language of Flowers

Language of Flowers 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:The Characters and storylines of X/1999 are the property of CLAMP, their publishers and their distributors.This is a work of fan fiction, and no profit is being made from it, nor is any infringement intended.Please don't sue!

Part 4 

I thought Saturday would never get here! Thought Yuzuriha as she put the last touch on the boxed lunches she was preparing.Kusanagi hadn't said whether they'd need a lunch or not, but she figured she'd be prepared.Besides, a picnic would be the perfect compliment to a visit to the gardens.And, she said to herself, he hasn't had a chance to try my cooking!She giggled as she added a chocolate bar into the box.

"What's so funny?"

Yuzuriha jumped about five feet straight into the air.She turned towards the doorway of the kitchen and saw Kamui lounging there.She could have sworn he was smiling.Inuki flew straight over to the boy and licked his face.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said, contritely, trying to keep the inugami at bay,"I said hello, but you're weren't listening."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to…um…"

"What's that?" he indicated the neatly wrapped box.

"Lunch."

"You're going out?Where?"

She blushed."Um…well…"

He seemed to sense her reluctance."It's ok, you don't need to tell me.You're not going alone, are you?"

"No." she answered.That was true, although maybe not the truth Kamui was looking for.

He looked relieved."Good.I just, well, worry.If you came across one of THEM, it's best not to be alone."

She gave him her brightest smile."I'll be okay!Really!Inuki will have me back by dinner time, I promise!"

She wasn't sure why she hadn't told the others yet about Kusanagi-san, she mused as she and Inuki headed down the drive towards the front entrance of the CLAMP campus.Sure, he was kind of older than she was, but ten years wasn't that much, and besides, her father had been almost fifteen years older than her mother, and Grandma said that they'd been quite happy in the short time they had together.She was sure that if the others met Kusanagi-san, they'd like him right away, just like she had.But there never seemed to be a time to talk about it—she certainly wouldn't mention it to the guys, and Arashi-san was so remote.Karen-san might be sympathetic, but she was busy with her own life and rarely came around.Besides, this feeling she had was special and she wanted to keep it to herself for awhile.It was a secret for her and Inuki.

"That's right, Inuki!" she exclaimed.

The puppy turned to look at her.

"He hasn't met you yet!I was going to surprise him!"

Inuki cocked his head, and gave her a look as if to say, "Huh?"

"I'm going to meet a friend today.I want you to stay hidden for the first few minutes, until I tell you to come out."

He growled, uncertain.

"Oh, come on.It'll be fun!"

A short bark and few wags of his tail told her that the dog would comply.Inuki faded into a wispy vapor.

He was early again, she saw, as she rounded the corner and saw him waiting for her.He was looking up in the branches of a young tree, his hand set on the trunk.His lips were moving as if he was saying something, and his face looked troubled.

Kusanagi Shiyuu was not really a handsome man, she decided, not in the way that Subaru-san or Aoki-san were handsome, and certainly not pretty like Kamui-san.He was very big, muscular with tanned skin, an unruly shock of hair and very bushy eyebrows. She supposed that he might even look scary if he were angered, but she found it hard to imagine him getting angry.When she had first met him, she was so shocked about his ability to see Inuki that she didn't really notice what he looked like until later.

"Kusanagi-san?" she ventured, hoping not to disturb him.

He looked over, his hard eyes softening upon seeing her.

"Hello, Missy," he said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine.You didn't have to wait long, did you?"

"Nah, just got here.What have you got there?"he indicated the wrapped box in her hands.

"Lunch!" she beamed up at him."Hope you're hungry!"

He laughed."Soldiers are always hungry.Didn't you know that, Missy?"

He took the bundle from her hands."That was good thinking.There not a lot open nowadays, with the earthquakes and all."

"What did the tree say?"she asked, looking up at the sparce maple.

Kusanagi's face went still."It's dying," he said sadly, "There's not enough room for the root system to expand, and it's not getting enough water."

"Oh."Yuzuriha looked down."Wait, wait, maybe…Would it live if it were moved?"

He looked puzzled."Maybe.But it would be expensive."

"That's okay," she said.She leaned towards him and whispered in a conspiratory voice, "Imonoyama-san, who's family owns the school?"

"Yeah?'

"He's really rich.And he's really nice, too.I bet if I showed him the tree, he could move it to the campus grounds.There's lots of trees there.'

A strange look came and went over Kusanagi's face.

She blushed."Dumb idea, huh?"

"No!No, it's…if your friend has that kind of money…"

She laughed."He does.And I bet he'd be happy to help, if he knew.And then maple-san wouldn't be so lonely here, all by itself."

A large hand came over her hair in a brief caress.Kusanagi smiled, very gently.

She blushed again."Will they mind?If we eat in the garden, I mean?"

"That's alright.There's a long greenway outside the walls.They have benches there."

"Great!"

He took her hand in his."Let's get going, then."

It took a while to get to the Imperial Palace.The Yamanote line was destroyed, but there were other trains that were still working.The two of them kept a steady stream of banter running as they slowly made their way through the city.Yuzuriha was hopelessly lost after a few blocks, but he always seemd to know exactly where he was.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You're never lost.I'm always lost.How do you do it?'

"Well," he said, then grimaced."Missy, I hate to admit this, but I cheat."

"What?"

He laughed, a full, hearty laugh that filled her heart."I cheat.Actually, we're trained in the force to find our way through fields, woods, hills, cities, whatever.It's called orienteering.But, really, I just follow the lines."

She shook her head."What lines?"

"Ley-lines.It's part of my 'talent', the same way I can hear things.I don't know, you could probably see them, too, if you knew where to look."

"Really?"

He nodded."I don't know exactly how your gift works, Missy, but I believe most talents are pretty similar."He stopped suddenly."But I forgot…without Inuki…"

"Oh!"she giggled suddenly."I didn't show you my surprise!"

Kusanagi gave her an odd look."Surprise?"

"You remember in my letter?"

"Yeah, but what?"

Little cat ears popped out of her head."Let's wait until we're in less crowded surroundings!"

He blinked, and then blushed slightly."Missy…what are you up to?"

"You'll see!C'mon!We must be close!"

"Yeah, the Otemon gate is just up this way a bit."

The gate was pretty impressive, with large heavy doors and fine metalwork.There were benches just outside the gate, and Kusanagi pulled her over to sit on one.

"We should eat here.They probably wouldn't want us to bring food inside."

She nodded, took the lunch bundle from him and began to untie it.

"So what's this surprise, then, Missy?"

She grinned and whistled.A wisp of vapor appeared and the puppy Inuki formed into his semi-solid state.He greeted Yuzuriha with a sharp bark and then turned to consider the man with her.

"I'll be…another one?Really?"He put out a tentative hand towards the inugami, palm up."Pleased to meet you."

The puppy growled a little, then sniffed suspiciously at his hand.

"You're a cautious one, aren't you?That's all to the good."

Inuki came closer to him, careful in his movements.Kusanagi patiently waited for the dog to finish his inspection.

"What's his name?"

Yuzuriha beamed."Inuki!After the other one."

"How on earth did you…where did he come from?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "From me, I suppose."

"He's different from the other.He's got wild eyes."

He finally ruffled the dog's fur slowly, watching for a reaction.Inuki looked a bit startled, but then yapped happily and jumped up on the large man, licking his face.

"Whoa!Down!Good dog!"

"Inuki!"Yuzuriha snapped her fingers and the dog came running back to her."Sorry, I'm still training him not to do that."

Kusanagi laughed."That's all right.I'm glad to know you've got a partner again.I was worried about how you were holding up, but…"

"But?"

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up on such a nice day."

She blushed."You really don't need to worry.I'm fine!"

The lunches were no worse for the wear, she was pleased to notice.They made short work of them, and Kusanagi was very complimentary.He got up off the bench and held out his hand to her.She took it and he pulled her up without much effort.Hands still linked, they strolled through the giant gate.

"This way," he said, "It doesn't cost anything, but we have to pick up a tag."

There was a small office just past the gate with an old man in attendance.He smiled at the two and gave them a couple of plastic tags."Just return them when you leave—either here or at the Hirakawamon or Kita-Hanebashimon gates."

Yuzuriha was amazed."This is like another world in here!You can't even tell we're in the middle of the city!"

Kusanagi had visibly relaxed.It was funny, she realized, that she hadn't noticed how tense he was before.He sensed her looking at him and smiled down at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"No, tell me."

She reddened a bit."You…um…you seem happier, just being here."

He laughed."Well, this is one of my favorite places.Tokyo doesn't have much in the way of parks, you know, and certainly nothing like this.I was stationed in Hokkaido for awhile, did I ever tell you that?"

She shook her head.

"I got spoiled there, I think.People put it down, say it's boring up there. I guess compared to everything here, it probably is kind of dull.But there's so much…life…there.I don't know.I felt…trapped…when I came back here."

He suddenly stopped."What an odd speech.Sorry, Missy, you shouldn't let me go on like that."

"No!It's okay!You should say what you think!"

That strange look again, she thought.They wandered about for a while, Inuki running and exploring ahead of them.There were a lot of trees, and some pleasant flower gardens spread throughout.There were other people around as well, young couples, families with children, a few people with sketchbooks, trying to capture a moment in time.

"I want to try something, Missy, if you're up to it."

She looked up at him."Um…what do you…"

"Remember how I was saying how most 'talents' are alike?I thought, maybe, you might be able to 'hear' like I do."

She was shocked."Really?"

"Maybe.I can see your dog, after all.I think it's a matter of focus.How are you able to control Inuki?"

She turned to look at the puppy, who was snuffling through a flower garden.Being ephemeral, he did no damage."He does a lot on his own.We kind of work together.We really ARE partners."

"Have him come over here, then."

They stopped in front of a young pine tree.He gently laid her hand on the bark.Inuki jumped up and perched on her shoulder, looking with interest.

"Try to sense it out.Listen, or feel, or see."He instructed, and then he stepped back.

She gave him a skeptical look, but then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.She reached out, but felt nothing but Inuki.I'm too nervous, she thought.She stilled her mind and focused on her hand, touching the pine tree.

Curiousity.Suspicion.

She pulled her hand off quickly.

"What is it?" Kusanagi asked."Did you hear something?"

"I felt…emotion?"She reached out again, this time to a shrub growing in the pine tree's shadow."Inuki…"

Curiosity.Acceptance.Welcome.

"This one is friendlier!" she exclaimed.

She jumped up and moved towards another tree.She reached out…

Kusanagi caught her hand."Not the cherry tree.Here, try this one."

He led her over to a magnificent beech.Again, with Inuki, she reached out.Pride.Pleasure.Suspicion?Resentment?

"Careful, Missy.Are you feeling okay?"

"Dizzy," she replied.

Inuki yapped and looked worried.

"He's right.That's enough.Want to sit down for a bit?"

"Yes."She settled next to him on the fragrant grass."That was…what WAS that?"

He smiled."What do you mean?"

"Everything was curious, but there was also a lot of anger?Why would a tree be angry at me?"

"It's not you.Humans."

"Why?"

He looked away."They're afraid of us.With good reason.Here, it's not so bad.This is a very old garden and it's pretty certain that the ones here will be able to live out their lives.That one, there," Kusanagi indicated the beech, "remembers the last war, when Tokyo was bombed and fire was everywhere."

"That was a long time ago."

"Not for a tree."

She was quiet for a moment."I had no idea…"

"No one does.That's why they keep growing and expanding the city, even though the earth can't support it.That's why, " he hesitated."I have something to tell you."

He looked so serious, she thought."What is it?"

"Kusanagi-san!What a pleasant surprise!"a shadow fell over them.Yuzuriha looked up and saw a very handsome blond man."I've been looking all over for you!You're a hard man to find."

To be continued


	5. Part 5 FINAL

Language of Flowers

Language of Flowers 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:The Characters and storylines of X/1999 are the property of CLAMP, their publishers and their distributors.This is a work of fan fiction, and no profit is being made from it, nor is any infringement intended.Please don't sue!

Part 5Conclusion 

Kusanagi Shiyuu was not a violent man, but at this moment he could have cheerfully pummeled Yuuto Kigai's overly-handsome visage into a pulp.Instead, he stood up and looked down on him, his eyes hard.

Yuuto didn't seem to notice.He smiled up at the larger man and gave a sideways glance down at the girl."Pretty little thing.Can't imagine why she's wasting her time with you, Kusanagi-san."

He wasn't in the mood to be toyed with."Is there something you want, Kigai-san?"

Yuzuriha stiffened at the sound of the name.Inuki dug his paws in front of the girl and growled softly.She gave an almost desperate look to Kusanagi and then glared at the other man defiantly.

Yuuto laughed."So defensive!You'd think I wasn't welcomed here.I'm hurt, really hurt."He pouted a little, but his eyes twinkled in malicious amusement."You've nothing to fear from me, little girl."

"I know who you are," she spat back at him, "There are a lot of people here, and other things besides.I won't let you hurt them!"

"Hmph.If someone else around here was doing his job, I wouldn't have to be here, now, would I?"He turned his azure gaze to the larger man, "Eh, Kusanagi-san?"

"How did you know…"

Yuuto shrugged."A soldier brings a young girl, not a relative mind you, into a military clinic, under a false name no less.People notice these things, Kusanagi-san.And there's the mail…and phone calls…so when I dialed the number back and asked for you, it wasn't hard to find out where you'd gone."

Kusanagi let his eyes grow hard, trying to quell the fear inside him."So.What are you going to do about it?"

The blond man gave a shout of genuine laughter."Me?I don't care what you do with her!It's what you're not doing that concerns me."

Damn.If she doesn't know now…Kusanagi spared a quick look at the girl.Her face was a reflection of dawning horror.He clenched his fists, willing himself not to throttle the other man."I told you before.The war between Heaven and Earth does not concern me."

"Does it not, Kusanagi-san…" Yuuto whispered.He drew his hands together in a gesture and water began to gather around him.

Kusanagi pulled his palms together and concentrated.Kigai was a fool to challenge him here.

"Stop it!" came a ragged voice.A piercing wail keened from the heavens.Her hands drew together and revealed a oblong field, which grew to encompass the entire area."I won't let you hurt this place!"

Yuuto gave her a smile that almost held pity, then gestured.A large wave of water knocked her off her feet, but Inuki pulled a field around her and kept her safe.

"Missy, let me deal with this." Kusanagi commanded, and with a shout, unleased a bolt of energy upon the other man.Yuuto countered with a wave of force that shook the foundation of the walls behind them.Kusanagi barely made it out of the way.

A snarling ball of fury descending on the blond man, who tried to block the inugami to no avail.The dog took ahold of his arm and began to savage it.Yuuto finally kicked away, only to be hit by another bolt of energy.He made a hard landing on the ground.

"I think he's out." Said Kusanagi.He breathed a sigh of relief."You can take down your kekkai, Missy."

"I don't think so." Replied Yuzuriha, her voice shaky.Tears were running down her cheeks."You're still here."

"Missy…"

"No, I should have known.Suburu-san said there'd be a geomancer, and that's what you do, isn't it?What were you planning, Shiyuu-san?"

"I wasn't planning anything, Missy.You need to believe that.I didn't even know what you were at first."

"Liar!"she impatiently brushed at her tears.

"It's true.Missy, I just thought you were talented.There are people around who are—not everyone is involved in this.When I saw the kekkai at Shinjuku, and saw it crumble as you fell, I knew then."

"You should have told me!"

"That's what I was trying to do today.Missy, I'm a Dragon of Earth, one of the Seven Angels.The Earth is angry, Missy…there's no balance now."

Yuzuriha was really angry, he noticed.She was almost shaking with rage.

"And what you told me?How it was wrong to kill any living thing?"

"I do believe that.But it is also wrong to let something die without fighting.The earth is dying…"

"And all those people, killed in the earthquakes?You can cause these earthquakes and not care!"

He closed his eyes."I haven't caused any earthquakes.That's why Kigai-san sought me out."Kusanagi came closer to her.Inuki bared his teeth.

"But it IS my duty to see that the earth is reborn."

"But…it'll destroy the city!Then Japan!Then…the world…"

He felt a jolt of surprise."Is that what they told you?That's just silly.Why would I want to save the earth, if it's going to be destroyed anyway?"

"But…"

He came even closer."Listen to me.The city will fall, that is true.Mankind will be forced to look at Tokyo and see why it can't continue to overbuild and destroy and pollute.Missy, it's a chance to start over, can't you see that?"

"I…"Tears were freely falling down her face."I…don't know…I…"

"You don't have to know, Missy.I don't know myself.We don't know everything in life." He pulled her to him, suddenly."This isn't a trick.I won't hurt you.Or Inuki, either."

She threw her arms about his neck and buried her head on his chest."Kusanagi-san…"

"Sssh.It's all right, it's all right."He held her close and stroked her hair, gently."It'll be okay."

Yuuto was still unconscious when she took down the Kekkai.The garden and the buildings around it were unharmed, although some of the other patrons complained of a slight earthquake.Kusanagi found a security guard to help with Kigai.

"Too much to drink," he shook his head sadly while explaining to the guard, "just can't handle his liquor."

"It's a shame," the guard agreed."Some of these salarymen just have no sense of duty."

Yuzuriha was quiet as they headed back to the school.Even Inuki was a little subdued.He walked beside her, keeping the silence.

"I have to tell the others," she said, suddenly.She turned her concerned eyes up towards him."You know that."

He nodded."I understand.What will you tell them?"

"That I found the hidden Dragon of Earth.They'll want to know why I raised the kekkai."She held out her hands and considered them."They can tell, you see, that it was me.And what about you?Are you…in danger, now?"

He thought for a moment."Probably.It depends how distracted KAMUI is.But I think I'm safe."He stopped and took her hands in his."I have no wish to die, Missy.And there's the secret about KAMUI—he'll know your wishes and try to act upon them.As for the others, well, everyone is pretty much acting on their own."

She smiled a little at that."That's what we thought, too."

"It's pretty sad, actually."

Yuzuriha gave him a puzzled glance."Why's that?"

"There's a lot of power among us, but no organization.Well, except KAMUI, but you can never tell what he's thinking.I guess, being in the JSDF, I was expecting something else."

"We…" she stopped suddenly and reddened.

He laughed at her."You don't have to tell me, Missy.It's better if I don't know…and safer for you that way, too."

"Yes, I can see that.But!What about my friends?You won't…"

He shook his head."Not unless they attack me first.I think I've done a pretty good job of staying out of their way so far, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have."

"And you, Missy."He hesitated, "I won't ask you not to fight, but will you promise me to be careful?"

She held out her pinky to him."It's a promise."

He sealed the exchange."I'll be careful, too."

Her eyes were pensive."And if we have to fight one another?"

He stayed silent for a long time.They had arrived back close to the campus, near the wounded maple that Yuzuriha had pledged to save that morning.She looked so fragile, he thought.You'd never know there was such strength in her."I won't lie to you, Missy.If it came to that, I would have to fight for what I believe is right.I would try not to kill you.However, I don't think it'll come to that."

"No?" she whispered.

"We're just two parts of a larger whole.The victory will be decided by Kamui, not by us.And besides, we obviously were fated to meet, weren't we?"

She blushed."I guess so."

"I don't believe that fate is as cruel as that.Fate makes our circumstances, but our actions are what shape the future."

"Kusanagi-san…"

"Speaking of the future…can I call you again?"The question came out before he could stop it."Can we start over?"

She was quiet for a long moment.Then she raised her hand to his face and touched it softly.Her eyes twinkled as she gave him an impish grin.

"Yes!" she said, "Now that I've found the hidden dragon, I have to keep an eye on you after all!"

He laughed, relieved."Same here, Missy.Same here."

The end.


End file.
